Przypadkowa fascynacja
by euphoria814
Summary: Harry Potter powinien mniej szpiegować. Kategorycznie.


**tytuł: Przypadkowa fascynacja**  
 **betowała cudna Zilidya :***  
 **paring: SS/HP/LM (LM/SS)**  
 **gatunek: miniatura**  
 **ostrzeżenia: popełniłam trójkąt... nie mam doświadczenia w pisaniu scen erotycznych  
**

 **sponsorem tego tekstu jest Alexsandra, której życzenie spełniam - mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)**

 **kontynuacją tego ficka jest Opuszczeni nie samotni - fick z pairingiem Harry/Draco/Severus :)**

* * *

Harry poczuł jak jego ciało powoli budzi się do życia. Delikatne, jak muśnięcie wiatru pocałunki, drażniły jego skórę na udzie. Usta mężczyzny przesuwały się boleśnie wolno w najbardziej upragnionym w tym momencie kierunku. Jego penis od pewnego czasu domagał się uwagi, więc Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego jak wić się pod gorącym dotykiem dłoni, które odmawiały mu spełnienia, podobnie jak wargi – wyznaczające całkiem nowe ścieżki, znacząc skórę mokrymi śladami. Gryfon nie wiedział jak wiele zniesie, tym bardziej, że kolejne usta dołączyły do pierwszych i gryzły teraz małżowinę jego ucha, szepcząc tym ochrypłym głosem.  
— Harry, mój Harry — mruczał Snape pomiędzy kolejnymi liźnięciami i ugryzieniami. — Zdeprawowany… Spragniony… Perfekcyjny — wypowiadał kolejne bezsensowne słowa, wibrując przy każdym 'r'.  
Chłopak nigdy nie spodziewał się po swoim mistrzu eliksirów żadnej pochwały, więc wciągnął głęboko powietrze, gdy tylko napotkał zamglony wzrok profesora. Snape tymczasem pochylił się nad nim, wbijając swoje wąskie usta w jego. Ostry zapach ziół i podniecenia zamroczył go chwilowo, gdy pozwalali językom na dziki taniec w swoich ustach i mimowolne jęki, które uciekały niepowstrzymywane, gdy całkiem obce dłonie ujęły jego napięte jądra, masując je. Niemal zakrztusił się z zaskoczenia, kiedy Snape zniknął, zsuwając się w dół i przygryzając jego sutki, a zapach dzikich ziół został zastąpiony przez lekki aromat jaśminu. Lucjusz Malfoy wpił się w jego usta, smakując czymś słonym i znajomym zarazem.  
— Zdemoralizowany — dobiegł do niego zachrypnięty szept Snape'a i przez chwilę zastanawiał się co jest bardziej podniecające. Usta Lucjusza, które teraz drażniły jego wargi, całując, a jednocześnie wycofując się, gdy tylko sam chciał podjąć inicjatywę? Odbierające mu chęć walki, figlarnie zmuszając go do posłuszeństwa? Zapach jaśminu, otumaniający go jak najsilniejszy czar?

Czy dłonie Severusa, zaciskające się na jego jądrach, unikające jak ognia erekcji, która pulsowała niemal boleśnie? Wolna. Zapomniana. Urywany oddech mężczyzny podnosił włoski na jego brzuchu, a szept, który nie domagał się wcale odpowiedzi, tylko potęgował doznania, wciągając w nie zamroczony umysł.  
W tej jednej chwili nie był pewien czyje dłonie i usta dokładnie błądzą po jego klatce piersiowej, choć dwa zmieszane ze sobą aromaty podsuwały mu do głowy wiele pomysłów, ulatujących wraz z kolejnym szczypnięciem. Wibrującym głosem Snape'a, który powtarzał mu w kółko jaki piękny jest, leżąc pod nimi – zarumieniony, bezwolny. Poddający się dwóm parom dłoni, które wymuszały na nim jęki, o które się nie podejrzewał. Bał się otworzyć oczy, zaciskane teraz coraz mocniej w rytm, w którym głaskała go jedna z dłoni. Ciężki, od nieuwolnionego podniecenia, penis prężył się dumnie pomiędzy jego nogami i gdyby mógł mówić – jęczałby tak samo głośno jak Harry. Nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak mruczeć z zadowolenia w usta, które nie opuszczały go nawet na chwilę. Wzdychać, wypychać biodra i ponownie jęczeć, gdy zamiast pożądanej pieszczoty otrzymywał coś, co nie mogło go rozładować. I właśnie wtedy, gdy myślał, że Snape się nad nim zlituje, że uwolni go, dając mu najlepszy orgazm w jego krótkim życiu, obudził go Ron.

ooo

Lekcje ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, ale Harry nie mógł się skupić. Śnił o Snapie i Malfoyu od ponad miesiąca. Dokładnie od chwili, gdy przez przypadek zobaczył ich po Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Korytarz był nieoświetlony, więc nic dziwnego, że nie zauważył ich wcześniej. Stali pod jedną ze ścian, ale to było dla niego pojęcie względne. Snape bowiem przyciskał do płaskiej powierzchni jasne ciało Malfoya, wbijając się zarówno w jego usta jak i pośladki. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewali się, że ktokolwiek zejdzie do lochów o tej porze. Tym bardziej, że ta droga nie była zbyt często uczęszczana.  
Jednak Harry zszedł, przez przypadek, ale zawsze. I teraz widział, jak zaczerwieniony z wysiłku czy z podniecenia Snape bierze kolejny głębszy oddech i gryzie partnera w odsłonięte gardło, a Malfoy warczy, mruczy i wytryskuje pomiędzy nich, brudząc rozpiętą koszulę mistrza eliksirów. Niski, wibrujący dźwięk szybko przeszedł w jęk, a kolejne dreszcze przechodziły przez umięśnione ciało Lucjusza, gdy orgazm, jak huragan, targnął nim aż na granice świadomości. Takiej przyjemności i ekstazy Harry nie widział nigdy, więc nic dziwnego, że gdy podobny błogi uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Snape'a, dalej się przyglądał ciekawie, czując jak jego własne spodnie stają się za ciasne.

Był nastolatkiem. Do tego niedoświadczonym, hormonalnie nabuzowanym chłopakiem, który za wszelką cenę potrzebował w tej chwili dojść. Nic więc dziwnego, że schował się za wyłom i sięgnął dłonią do swojego penisa, z którego zaczynał już cieknąć płyn. Zamknął oczy, odchylił się do tyłu, czując zimną ścianę za sobą i zaczął sobie wyobrażać palce Snape'a, robiące mu to, co sam teraz robił. Zsuwające się boleśnie powoli po całej długości erekcji i zawijające tuż przy końcu. Mokrą, gorącą, szorstką dłoń mistrza eliksirów, która wcale nie zamierzała się spieszyć w doprowadzeniu go na szczyt, więc po chwili zaczął się trząść. Od nadmiaru wrażeń, z nerwów, że ktoś go tu zobaczy. Że Malfoy i Snape pójdą właśnie tą drogą i nakryją go na gorącym uczynku – tak jak on ich.

— Harry — wymruczało coś tuż przy jego uchu i niemal doszedł.  
Otworzył gwałtownie oczy i napotkał zatroskany wzrok Hermiony.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — spytała szeptem.  
Byli na eliksirach, więc nic dziwnego, że nie mógł się skupić.  
Snape przechodził koło niego chyba z tysiąc razy, pachnąc tym czymś gryzącym, ostrym i ekscytującym zarazem, a on nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że chciałby poczuć na nagiej skórze szorstką fakturę jego szaty. Twarde ciało przyciśnięte go jego. Gotowe, chętne…  
— Potter! — Jego rozmyślania ponownie przerwano i tylko siłą woli powstrzymał jęk, dostrzegając wlepione w niego dwie czarne tęczówki. — Szlaban w niedzielę o dziewiętnastej. Tylko się nie spóźnij! — wywarczał właściciel najbardziej seksownego głosu na tej półkuli.  
Chwilę potem wychodzili na korytarz, a Hermiona przyglądała mu się badawczo.  
— Coś mnie ominęło? — spytał szybko, chcąc uniknąć jej ataku.  
— Gryffindor stracił sto punktów — odparła sucho.  
— Na Merlina! Co zrobił Neville?!  
Wzruszyła ramiona.  
— Neville nic, ale Snape odbierał dziesięć punktów za każdym razem, gdy nie reagowałeś na jego „Potter".

ooo

Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy pomylił dni. W zasadzie dziwił się sam sobie, że przyszedł na szlaban o dobę za wcześnie, ale miał naprawdę zbyt wiele na głowie. OWUTemy zbliżały się wielkimi krokami, choć nie one były jego największym problemem. Kłopot stanowiła Hermiona, która niestrudzenie spędzała mu sen z powiek, strasząc go egzaminami. Zresztą nie tylko jego. Ron miał coraz większe cienie pod oczami i dużo mniej jadł, co samo w sobie stanowiło ewenement. Harry więc martwił się o siebie i najlepszego przyjaciela, wykańczanego nerwowo przez własną dziewczynę. Na domiar tego coraz gorzej sypiał. Albo coraz lepiej – zależy w jaki sposób się na to spojrzało. Sny, które nawiedzały go co noc, były coraz bardziej intensywne, ale nie dawały mu spełnienia, więc budził się twardy, niezaspokojony i coraz bardziej spragniony. Chwilami myślał, że wariuje, gdy Snape mijał go na korytarzu, a on – pomimo sesji w łazience tak częstych, że brakowało chwilami ciepłej wody pod prysznicem – ponownie miał ochotę się dotknąć. Nie. Błąd. Chciał, żeby to Snape go dotykał. Najlepiej wraz z Malfoyem, bo w jego fascynacjach zawsze pojawiali się we dwóch. Jednak Lucjusz nie przebywał w szkole, więc Harry nie był pewien, czy na blondyna reaguje tak samo intensywnie.  
 _Kto daje szlabany w niedzielę?_ – spytał sam siebie i dowiedział się, gdy w sobotę wszedł do sali eliksirów.  
Początkowo stanął w szoku w drzwiach i próbował uciec, ale Lucjusz Malfoy złapał go mocno za rękę i boleśnie ścisnął.

— Panie Potter, ciebie się tutaj nie spodziewałem? — wysyczał do jego ucha, wcale nie przejmując się swoją ewidentną nagością.  
Harry też bardzo nie chciał się nią przejmować, ale nie mógł. Członek mężczyzny, w pełnym zresztą wzwodzie, otaczała kępka przyciętych równo rudawych włosków. Jasna skóra wyraźnie odcinała się swoim kolorem od mroku sali. Malfoy niemal błyszczał, lśnił w ciemności. Harry szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że to kropelki potu, które pokrywały ciało mężczyzny.  
Gryfon nie zdążył zarejestrować nic więcej, gdy dotarł do niego zniecierpliwione ponaglenie.  
— Lucjuszu, gdzie ty szukasz tego lubrykantu? W rosyjskiej tundrze?! — Głos Snape'a dobiegał dokładnie zza drzwi, których nigdy nie używali podczas zajęć.  
Kilkukrotnie już z Ronem zastanawiali się, co za nimi może być, jednak nigdy nie przypuszczali, że prowadzą one do prywatnych komnat nauczyciela.  
Malfoy ścisnął jego rękę mocniej i, zabierając różdżkę, popchnął w głąb klasy. Harry próbował zaprotestować, ale silniejszy mężczyzna nie zwrócił nawet na to uwagi. Uśmiechnął się tylko kpiąco, wywołując tym nieprzyjemny rumieniec na twarzy młodszego czarodzieja. Harry właściwie nie wiedział co się dzieje. Wielokrotnie przecież widział pod prysznicem nagiego Rona czy Deana. Jednak nigdy nie czuł tej przemożnej chęci patrzenia na nich dłuższy czas, czy wręcz zbadania krzywizn ich ciał swoimi dłońmi. Ciało Malfoya natomiast przywoływało go, kusiło. Skupiło na sobie całą jego uwagę, począwszy od bosych stóp, które wyglądy niesamowicie na tle kamiennej podłogi, po długie nogi, całkiem przyjemnie umięśnione, a skończywszy na nieowłosionym torsie i perlących się na nim kroplach potu.

Kpiący uśmieszek poszerzył, a potem zamienił w coś dużo bardziej intrygującego i mniej zrozumiałego dla Harry'ego, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać dłużej, bo ponownie został popchnięty do przodu, choć tym razem Malfoy po prostu puścił jego dłoń i pozwolił mu upaść na miękki dywan, którego nie spodziewał się w kwaterach swojego profesora.  
Sam Snape, leżący półnago na łóżku, spojrzał na niego kompletnie zszokowany. Jego czarne włosy potargane i zmierzwione, wyglądały jakby zostały potraktowane jednym z zaklęć wywołujących wiatr. Choć akurat o to Harry nie podejrzewał Lucjusza, który spokojnie machnął jego różdżką i chwilę później złapał niewielką buteleczkę, dostarczoną do pokoju magią.

Powiedzieć, że był zdezorientowany to byłoby zbyt mało. Harry nie wiedział, co zrobić i nie był w tym uczuciu osamotniony. Severus Snape, który wciąż siedział na łóżku - wpatrywał się to w niego, to w Malfoya, który krok po kroku zbliżał się do Pottera. Gryfon, jak przystało na godnego przedstawiciela swego rodu, nie drgnął nawet, gdy długi, szczupły palec arystokraty zahaczył o jego podbródek i uniósł go na wysokość swoich oczu. W chwilę później Harry poczuł czyjąś obecność w swoim umyśle i zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna użył na nim legilimencji. Nim zdążył zaprotestować - czy też przypomnieć sobie jakiekolwiek elementy lekcji ze Snape'em, Lucjusz pocałował go z pasją, o którą nie podejrzewał tego chłodnego mężczyzny w najśmielszych snach.

— Chcesz tego, prawda? — wyszeptał starszy czarodziej tuż przy jego wargach chwilę później, biorąc głęboki wdech.

Nim Harry zebrał na powrót myśli - język mężczyzny włamał się do jego ust, wyczyniając w nich rzeczy, które coraz bardziej mu odpowiadały. Mimowolny jęk wymknął się, zanim zdążył się opanować, stłumiony coraz bardziej nachalnymi wargami.

— Przestań — powiedział nagle Snape, o którym Harry przypomniał sobie właśnie w tym momencie, w którym dwie silne dłonie podniosły go z podłogi. — Lucjuszu, to jest uczeń. Mój uczeń! — warknął mistrz eliksirów i obdarzył Pottera swoim standardowym spojrzeniem.

— Nic nikomu nie powie, dzięki twoim zaklęciom dyskrecji — zaczął Malfoy, podnosząc się.

Kpiący uśmieszek wciąż nie schodził z jego ust, zaczerwienionych teraz od pocałunków. Harry przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy wygląda podobnie. Z potarganymi włosami, urywanym oddechem i opuchniętymi wargami. Czy był równie pociągający, co Malfoy? Lekko rozchylone usta mężczyzny aż prosiły o kolejny pocałunek i Harry nie wiedział, czy to jego własna wola, czy może czar rzucony przez Lucjusza, sprawia, że ma ochotę wpić się w nie ponownie. Posmakować ich i sprawdzić, czy jest na nich jego własny smak.

— Nie chodzi o to... — Snape zawiesił głos.

— On tego chce — Malfoy przerwał mu szybko. — Widziałem to w jego umyśle. Obserwował nas po Balu. Nie może przestać o nas myśleć... — Podszedł krok bliżej do Snape'a, który momentalnie się rozluźnił. — Nasz mały Wybraniec nie potrafi wyrzucić nas ze swojej głowy — ciągnął dalej, przybliżając się do drugiego czarodzieja, niczym do dzikiego zwierzęcia, które chciałby oswoić. — Nie dość tego — wymruczał, patrząc tym razem wprost na Harry'ego, który czuł się dziwnie zahipnotyzowany rozpalonym wzrokiem mężczyzny. — Chciałby Nas... Nas, Severusie... — powtórzył, kładąc dłoń na talii mistrza eliksirów, wyprężającego się pod jego dotykiem.

Lucjusz rozpiął guzik od kołnierzyka w szacie Snape'a i wciąż obserwując Harry'ego, całował partnera po szyi. Mistrz eliksirów odchylił lekko głowę do tyłu, ułatwiając mu dostęp i oparł się o regał z książkami. Harry nie wiedział za bardzo, co ma zrobić, a twardość pomiędzy jego nogami zaczęła nieznośnie pulsować, domagając się uwagi. Było niemal tak samo jak w jego śnie. Lucjusz i Severus razem, jak biel i czerń. Idealnie ze sobą kontrastujący. Malfoy, jako jedyny, nie miał na sobie ubrania i nie przeszkadzało mu to. Mało tego - zdawał się władać umysłami ich obu, sądząc po chrapliwych odgłosach, które zaczynał wydawać Snape. Harry miał ochotę sam pozbyć się ubrania, ale niepewność zatrzymała go w pół kroku.

Właśnie wtedy Snape popatrzył na niego i, jakby odgadując jego myśli, uśmiechnął się krzywo. Gdyby nie błyszczące od podniecenia oczy i zarumienione policzki - Harry zapewne inaczej odebrałby ten uśmieszek. Teraz jednak wydawał mu się niezwykle seksowny - o ile tak prostym słowem można było określić specyficzny urok, jaki roztaczał w tej chwili mistrz eliksirów. Gryfon nie wiedział co to za czar. Czy naturalny seksapil, czy magia mężczyzny tak na niego działała - jednak w tej właśnie chwili nie obchodziło go to.

Wzrok Snape'a zapraszał, z nutką niepewności i wolności wyboru. Pytał: _odważysz się_ i sam w sobie był wyzwaniem, więc Harry bardzo powoli - jakby z ociąganiem, sięgnął go pierwszego guzika swojej szaty i odrobinę drżącymi dłońmi rozpoczął żmudny proces odpinania.

— Podejdź tu — zażądał nagle Snape, a może Severus? Czyż nie tak powinien nazywać mężczyznę, który miał stać się za chwilę jego kochankiem?

Zrobił ostrożny krok do przodu, omal nie potykając się o własne nogi, ale dwie dłonie - jedna należąca do Severusa, a druga smuklejsza - Lucjusza - przytrzymały go w pionie. Kilka minut później nie wiedział już kto zdjął z niego szatę, a kto spodnie. Nie był pewien, kiedy pozbyli się ubrania mistrza eliksirów i kto uciskał jego pośladki. Jednak lekki posmak kawy - tak nie pasujący do odświeżającej mięty Lucjusza, sugerował, że jest złośliwie powolnie całowany przez własnego profesora.  
Zajęczał, gdy tylko zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że język Snape'a służył nie tylko do ciętej riposty. Ich oddechy zmieszały się ze sobą, sprawiając, że pocałunek stał się jeszcze bardziej intymny. Coś nieznośnie twardego wbijało mu się w brzuch, ale dwie silne dłonie przytrzymywały skutecznie jego twarz, więc nie mógł spojrzeć na dół. Zresztą - byłoby to trudne z zamkniętymi oczami, a podniesienie powiek stało się niemożliwe, gdy tylko szorstkie wargi zetknęły się z jego ustami.

Pocałunek trwał w najlepsze, zmywając z niego początkowe skrępowanie własną nagością. Wiedział, że mężczyzna musiał czuć jego podniecenie i członek, gubiący pierwsze krople, przyciśnięty do jednego z bladych ud, naprężył się jeszcze mocniej. Mógł wiele powiedzieć o Snape'ie, ale nie to, że był piękny. Zbyt chude ciało pokrywały całkiem miłe w dotyku włoski - jak stwierdził, gdy przesunął dłońmi od barków mężczyzny aż po pośladki, na których półkulach zatrzymał się nieśmiało. Napięte mięśnie drgały pod jego palcami, co - jak odkrył - było równie podniecające, jak przyspieszony oddech Severusa, czy ssanie jego dolnej wargi.

Tak pochłonięty przez mistrza eliksirów prawie zapomniał o trzecim świadku zaistniałej sytuacji. Lucjusz przesunął równo opiłowanym paznokciem przez całą długość jego kręgosłupa, sprawiając, że wygiął się pod tym dotykiem w kierunku Snape'a. Obaj sapnęli zaskoczeni, ale Severus uśmiechnął się tylko, a jego oczy zamgliły się - jakby nie był do końca świadom tego, co się dzieje. Lucjusz tymczasem wyszeptał coś niezrozumiałego i jego dłoń zatrzymała się na wypiętym tyłku Harry'ego, który nawet gdyby chciał - nie mógł zaprotestować, bo język Snape'a utrudniał mu skutecznie artykulację. Chłodny palec przesunął się powoli w dół po kości ogonowej i przystanął na pofałdowanej skórze wejścia. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, w oczekiwaniu na to, co nastąpi, ale prócz namiętnego pocałunku i okazyjnych ugryzień, gdy mistrz eliksirów urządzał prywatne wycieczki w dół szyi chłopaka - nic się nie działo. Rozluźnił się, oddając pasji, z jaką był pieszczony, pozwalając pojedynczemu palcowi Malfoya delikatnie naciskać na jego mięśnie i odpływając dosłownie.

Nie mógł myśleć, a jedne co był w stanie wyrzucić z siebie to nieskładne słowa, które nie układały się nawet w równoważniki zdań.

— Więcej... Tak... — jęczał, gdy jego usta nie były zajęte, a palec napierał na niego coraz mocniej.

Gdzieś za sobą słyszał przyspieszony oddech Lucjusza, który wcale nie był cichszy od jego własnego.

Severus westchnął, gdy Harry w końcu naparł na niego mocniej i zaczął dłońmi śledzić wystające kręgi. Włoski na skórze stanęły dęba, kiedy chłopak rozpoczął tę spontaniczną wędrówkę, która zmieniła się po chwili w wyścig - co uda mu się dosięgnąć i dotknąć, zanim Snape znów skutecznie go rozproszy.

Nagle palec Malfoya - wciąż naciskający na jego wejście - przebił się trochę bardziej do środka. Śliski i obcy, witany z ostrożną aprobatą - zaczął bardzo powoli ruszać się w tylko sobie znanym tempie, pogłębiając kontakt. Uczucie było dziwne - nie całkiem nieprzyjemne, ale też nie do końca na tyle rozpraszające, by Harry zapomniał o ty, co się właśnie dzieje.

Wciąż niepewnie wypiął się w kierunku dłoni Lucjusza, żałując natychmiast, że jego penis nie opiera się już o udo Snape'a. Chciał wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji, ale Malfoy powstrzymał go drugą ręką, która chwyciła po prostu jego sączący się członek.

Uczucie było piorunujące. Pociemniało mu przed oczami, a serce na chwilę przestało bić, by tylko sekundę później gwałtownie przyspieszyć. W uszach słyszał tylko szum krwi, która z ogromnym ciśnieniem przemierzała żyły i koniec końców skupiła się w jednym - najbardziej potrzebującym tego miejscu. Jeśli dotąd był twardy jak skała, to teraz nie był pewien, jak nazwać odpowiednio obecny stan jego erekcji. Zresztą - na myślenie nie zostało mu zbyt dużo czasu, bo Malfoy wepchnął palec głębiej i dotknął czegoś w jego środku, co sprawiło, że krzyknął w usta Snape'a, który natychmiast stłumił dźwięk. Harry niemal czuł na swoich ustach jego uśmiech, choć nie bardzo mógł teraz skupić się na czymś innym, niż palec Lucjusza wchodzący w niego głębiej i głębiej, by od czasu do czasu potrzeć ten punkt, od którego Gryfon jęczał tylko głośniej i głośniej.

Harry usłyszał chichot Lucjusza i zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział to na głos. Pamiętał, że chciał coś dodać, ale wtedy ten poruszył swoją drogą i to - jeśli mogło - było jeszcze lepsze. Palec poruszający się w nim, rozciągający go. Dłoń zaciskająca się na jego erekcji, pieszcząca ją pewnie, ale nie gwałtownie. Zaskakująco wprawnie i piekielnie powolnie. Usta Snape'a, już nie smakujące kawą, ale nim samym. Szorstkie, wąskie, już opuchnięte lekko od pocałunków... Natarczywa, wciąż żądające dostępu, ale i wyrozumiałe, gdy Harry po prostu musiał wziąć głębszy oddech.

I nagle to wszystko to było dla niego za dużo. Kumulująca się w podbrzuszu fala przyjemności, znalazła ujście i z jękiem doszedł w dłoni Lucjusza.

Kilka godzin później leżeli we trzech na łóżku mistrza eliksirów, obserwując runy, które ten powiesił wiele lat wcześniej wokół sypialni. Miały do spełnienia nie tylko rolę dekoracyjną, ale głównie wpływały na magię czarodziejów. Wszystko, co działo się lub mówiono w pomieszczeniu, znajdowało się pod klauzulą Przysięgi Milczenia, której nie mogło obejść nawet najlepsze veritaserum.


End file.
